A stockholm syndrome kind of love?
by kikuuu
Summary: There she was sprawled out on his bed. Her orange hair teased the green sheets, messy from her stuggling. Her white unifrom creased and bunched up around her thighs and her face pink from the embrassment. - Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra, Orihime. A Stockholm syndrome kind of... love?

The only person who has proof read this is me... oh you lucky people. I love this pairing but then again I'm a sick, twisted girl who loves pushy guys who don't take "no" as a valid answer, and let's be honest the thought of falling in love with your kidnapper, especially when he is super smexy, is kind of hot. There is a lot of room for both of those things in this pairing. Enjoy, I hope?

- Kiku

Orihime heard footsteps and the squeak of a trolley wheel coming down the corridor outside her room, she winced. "Feeding time..." she sighed and rose from where she sat on the couch in her room. Subconsciously she straightened out her dress and cleared her throat looking in the direction of the door, waiting.

"Woman, I'm coming in" Ulquiorra's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Orihime didn't answer, she never did. He wasn't asking her permission anyway, he was going to come in weather she liked it or not. After a few seconds the door opened. Ulquiorra as always stepped in first. "I have brought you food woman, eat" his voice harsh and unfeeling as ever.

Ulquiorra stepped aside to allow the trolley to be wheeled through the door. He caught Orihime's eye searching for any signs of defiance. She quickly looked to floor. "Part of your duty to Aizen-sama is to maintain a healthy body. If you do not eat then I will have to tie you down and force feed you, is that what you want?" Ulquiorra was sick of repeating this speech, but he felt it necessary to ensure the stupid human woman knew, what would happen if she disobeyed him.

Orihime's gaze did not leave the floor. She had only been here a week but this all had already become routine, three times daily, breakfast, lunch and dinner. She would never speak and she would _never _disobey him. He terrified her.

"I will return in an hour" he always did... Ulquiorra closed the door behind him. Truth be told, Orihime wasn't actually hungry. Portion sizes here must be bigger compared to what she normally ate. The thought of eating just now made her feel ill. She sighed returning to where she had sat looking at the food trolley.

The next thing she heard was, "Woman." her eyes shot open. Ulquiorra had grabbed her by the wrist and was dragging her up from the couch and over to the food trolley, she must have fallen asleep. "You dare defy me?" He threw her against the wall.

Orihime hit the wall and fear washed over her, she had fallen asleep. How stupid of her. "N-n-no!" She stuttered pressing herself into the corner as Ulquiorra pulled the trolley closer. "I!" but that's all she got out.

Ulquiorra had trapped her against the wall. Her arms held effortlessly above her head with only one of his hands, her legs trapped between his. Struggling was no longer an option. Her eyes followed his other hand as it picked up some bread, but her gaze was stolen back when she realized Ulquiorra's face was inches from hers.

Orihime's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked into his emotionless ones. She couldn't bring herself to speak. To explain she'd never be so stupid as to disobey him. All she could do was shake her head. "Now" he said, "Let's not make this any harder than it needs to be 'princess'. Its bad enough you have lost the ability to feed yourself. Let's hope you haven't forgotten how to chew, I wouldn't want to have to do that for you too."

Tears trickled down Orihime's face as the bread touched her lips. She couldn't do it, she couldn't do anything. She couldn't open her mouth let alone bring herself to eat. Fear had taken over her.

"Fine, have it your way but believe me this won't be pleasant." Ulquiorra took a large bite of the bread and began to chew. He placed it back on the trolley and cupped Orihime's chin with his now free hand.

He couldn't seriously be considering doing what she thought he was, could he? Fear was momentary taken over by horror.

Ulquiorra slowly moved his face closer. "no..." Orihime whispered. "NO!" she screamed. Their lips were almost about to touch. Orihime closed her eyes tight and began sobbing; she waited for it to be over.

Ulquiorra wasn't exactly sure why he had stopped, something about being so close to this stupid human woman was already making him feel odd. Why did the thought of touching his lips to hers make him feel even stranger? Shaking it off he moved and his lips lightly brushed hers.

A strange sensation washed over him and he quickly pulled back swallowing hard. He stared at the human questionably but felt nothing until her eyes opened to meet his. The same strange sensation washed over him once more. He quickly pushed the human girl aside.

Orihime fell to the floor. She didn't understand what had just happened. She was waiting for a horrible, violating feeling to overcome her but all she felt was _unbearably_ hot when his lips brushed hers. Eyes full of questions she looked up at him.

Why was she looking at him like that? Why was her gaze making him feel so strange, so warm? Grabbing the bread he threw it at her and turned towards the door. He 'felt' that he needed to leave as quickly as possible before... before what? "I will be back in an hour, don't... don't make me need to repeat this lesson." He slammed the door behind him.

The bread fell into Orihime's lap. He hadn't thrown it with any force. She stared at the door as it slammed trying to understand the feelings that where washing over her. She felt like she wanted to run after him. To finish... to finish... to finish what exactly?

Ulquiorra pressed his back against the door. Something was wrong. Something about this human female was wrong. She was dangerous. Stirring things inside him he never knew were there. He knew he had to keep his distance in case he lost control but he didn't want to move. He didn't want to leave her.

Orihime looked at the bite mark on the bread and blushed. Wait a minute... blushed? Why in earth was she blushing? She quickly took and large defiant bite of the bread and began to chew, blushing more she touched the part of her lip that his had touched so gently.

Strange things entered her mind, like maybe if she didn't eat when he came back again maybe... She shook herself and quickly started to eat everything in front of her. What a cruel game he was playing with her!

Eww you totally didn't think I'd let him feed her like that? As oddly kinky as I am that is just SUPER gross.

Might write more next week if I get a chance! Don't go flaming me, hey I know I'm sick! :P

- Kiku


	2. Chapter 2

Ulquiorra, Orihime. A Stockholm syndrome kind of... love?

So can you believe it's been nearly a year? Yes it really has taken me this whole time to think of something else to do too these two! Forgive me if my writing skillz have slipped further into the abyss. I corrected a few of my mistakes in the first chapter (when I figured out how XP ).

As I've said before I'm the only one to have proof read this, so if my mistakes really bother you, feel free to correct them for me and I shall amend them... just for you!

I hope you all enjoy, it's not like the plot of this chapter is in anyway original...

- Kiku

Ulquiorra stood with his hands in his pockets looming over the tall red head, who was currently sitting on the chair by her small table, arms crossed and looking thoroughly defiant. It took a huge amount of effect to stop himself from marvelling at just how extraordinary this made her look.

These thoughts aside, Ulquiorra forced himself to remember there was work to be done and orders to fulfil.

"Woman" he spoke monotonically, "I will not tell you again, this is not a request, this is an order from Aizen-sama and you will obey it."

Orihime was not in any kind of mood to obey, over the weeks that had passed since their feeding incident she had found her fear of the pale espada had faded. He generally kept his distance from her, but then again she had yet to leave a meal unfinished since, even if it was just to spite herself.

"I refuse to use the female fracción communal showers ever again!" emotion filled her voice and spilled over into her expression.

Ulquiorra could see the beginnings of tears well up in her hematite eyes. He had to admit, he wasn't so keen on the idea of the human being left in another's care... even if it was just for a short period of time and he was waiting outside to escort her back to her room. There was just something about it that unnerved him.

Inwardly sighing, his eyes avoiding her gaze he spoke, "Woman... I do not have time for your silly games today. Now either stand on your own accord, or I shall have to force you to move."

He glanced quickly at her expression; tears were no longer threatening her eyes but freely flowing down her slightly flushed cheeks. Why was it that this human girl cried so much? He knew she was stronger than that.

Orihime cursed too herself. She hadn't wanted to cry again. "I can't take their stares and whispers anymore..." her voice cracked with emotion. It was true... her daily shower had turned into mental torture.

The fracción were not permitted to harm or even touch her in anyway, but this didn't stop them whispering their displeasure at her presence and their disgust at her humanity.

Ulquiorra's patience was wearing thin "Fine" his voice rang with the slightest hint of smirk, and in one graceful motion he swooped down and scooped the red head over his shoulder, his right arm carefully yet securely wrapped around her waist. "Have it your way".

Orihime was in a momentary state of shock. Never had she expected the emerald eyed espada to pick her up, yet there she was slumped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The surprise subsiding, Orihime could feel the heat of her embarrassment colour her cheeks.

"Ul-Ulqu-Ulquiorra-san! P-put me down!" she panicked, kicking her legs and lightly hitting his back with her fists.

Growing weary of her kicking, Ulquiorra wrapped his free arm around her legs "Silence woman." Ulquiorra headed towards the door and out into the corridor, the young woman struggling against his hold.

It wasn't long before they had stopped in front of a door, but Orihime instantly knew that this was not communal showers. Where had he taken her?

Her question was quickly answered when Ulquiorra weakly kicked the door open and carried her inside the door slowly closing behind them.

They were in a room, and from what she could see it looked like a bedroom. The walls, like all walls in Los Noches were white as was the couch, table and chair. The room looked much like her own, only bigger with a wall full of books and a dark green duvet covering the bed mocking all the white.

Before she could focus on the titles printed along the spines of the books, she could feel herself being lifted and crudely but carefully being thrown forward.

She landed on her back but something soft had broken the fall, it only took a moment for her to realize she was on the bed. Something about this made her feel uneasy. Looking up, her gray eyes meeting green only furthered her discomfort.

Ulquiorra looked down at the woman before him. There she was sprawled out on his bed. Her orange hair teased the green sheets, messy from her struggling. Her white uniform creased and bunched up around her thighs, and her face pink from the embarrassment. For the second time that day he had to stop himself from thinking how captivating she looked.

He saw her eyes move searching for his, he was about to look away but her gaze caught his and held it in place. He wasn't sure if his eyes had managed to mask his thoughts and from the look she was returning to him, he assumed not.

Quickly he averted his eyes forcing himself to move away from the bed and stand by an open doorway in the room. "This is my living quarters; I will permit you to use my bathroom from today onwards." He did not look at her as he spoke.

Orihime took this as her cue to remove herself from, his bed... The very thought made her cheeks darken once more. How odd it was to be in his room.

She stumbled over to the doorway and walked inside the first thing she noticed was the bath. It was huge. Oh how nice it would be to have a bath! There was also a shower above the bath and strange coloured liquids. She wondered what they smelt like.

It was only then she noticed that Ulquiorra had followed her into the room. He was standing by the doorway hands firmly in his pockets staring past her. She instantly understood.

"I'm not getting washed with you in the room!" she squeaked, raising her arms into a defensive pose around herself.

Ulquiorra was beginning to get agitated. "I fail you see the problem woman, you've washed in front of others before" he couldn't help but notice his annoyance had spilled into his voice.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Orihime; she took a small step backwards "T-that was different! They were females..." She could feel it again, her cheeks began to burn.

Annoyance was beginning to turn to anger. Ulquiorra caught her eyes with his, a look warning her. "Aizen-sama has not permitted you to be left unsupervised anywhere but your personal quarters. I'd advise you to stop testing me woman, this stupid game of yours has lasted long enough. I'm not playing anymore".

He could hear it and feel it, the rage in his voice. Being near this human for too long did this to him. The mask he wore would start to slowly crumble. She had the ability to change his mood on a whim.

The fear she had once felt for the man in front of her was beginning to return but she stood strong. Stamping her foot down she yelled, "At least turn the other way!"

And with that, Ulquiorra finally snapped. Before her brain had even noticed he'd moved, she was pressed face first against the wall.

Ulquiorra stood slightly to the side of her, one of his legs between hers trapping the fabric of her bottoms against the wall, so her legs could not move. Her arms held above her head restrained it the wrists by his hand. He said nothing, just pulled her back slightly reaching his free hand round to her chest, searching for the buttons that held her shrug in place.

Orihime whimpered under his grip. "P-please don't! I'll do it myself! P-please stop..." a few tears rolled down her cheeks once more and her bottom lip began to tremble.

He didn't even try to hide his smirk this time. Who did this woman think she was? Did she really think she could order him around? He'd teach her not to play with him, show her he wasn't one to argue with.

Effortlessly he opened the buttons, slipping the shrug up her arms he quickly let go of her wrists to completely remove it from her person, but just as fast as his hands had let go, they were back again, this time with no fabric between them.

He didn't like it. Not one bit. The burning sensation that filled his arm, burning every place her soft peach skin touched his hard pale skin. He tossed the item of clothing aside. Reaching behind her to the zip that held her dress to her body he pulled it down slightly.

She shivered, possibly from the cold air that now kissed her skin... or maybe it was his cold against her warmth. Alarm bells rang the moment his hand touched her back. She felt the zip move, her whole body froze. He was serious! He was 100% serious! Gathering all the power she had left she began to struggle against his firm hold, when this wasn't enough; she screamed her eyes screwed shut.

Ulquiorra couldn't help but notice the area around her chest that was now bare. He had always known the woman possessed a slightly larger than normal bust-line, but hadn't until now, with her deep cleavage lying bare in front of him, truly notice it. He certainly did however notice how the small bit he had moved the zip and deepened her cleavage more.

As if on cue, as if she knew he was looking, she began to struggle, and they... jiggled causing the dress to slip further. Out of all the sights he had seen, out of everything the espada had experienced before, he instantly decided this topped them all.

He wasn't given much time to marvel at the site before him when she started to scream, but as quickly as she had started his hand not holding her wrists covered her mouth and stopped her.

This noise instantly threw Ulquiorra back to reality. What on earth had he just been thinking? Where had the rage he felt when he grabbed her gone?

She was dangerous. He needed to move away, but at the same time he wanted to close the little distance between them.

With an amazing amount of effect Ulquiorra placed his mouth beside her ear and whispered "Silence woman..." he was so close Orihime could feel his hot breath on her neck it made her shiver once more. "I'm going to let go, you will finish this yourself and -never- order me again. Understood?"

Orihime nodded, and with that he removed his hand from her mouth and his leg from between hers, but he still stood close to her. Ulquiorra guessed the only reason the woman was still upright was because he'd yet to let go of her wrists.

She wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to look at the man still holding onto her. She turned her head to look at him opening her eyes as she did. She hadn't noticed he was so close, but it was too late.

Red lips touched black ones but they did not linger. Orihime felt herself fall. Ulquiorra had released his grip on her. She landed on her hands and knees. Her heart was beating so fast she could barely hear it. It had barely been a second their lips had touched but she could still feel his on hers. It burned. The more she thought of it the more the heat had had begun to form inside her spread.

The red head turned her gaze upwards to the man above her. She was looking at him, at the unreadable expression in his eyes. Had she ever truly looked into them before? They seemed so different now, so beautiful. They called to her. She wanted nothing more than to stand up and go to them.

Orihime noticed he was touching his lips with his hand and dreamily raised a hand up to do the same.

Ulquiorra instantly withdrew his hold on the woman the second their lips had touched he was no longer beside her but further back touching his a hand to his lips he watched her slowly crumble to the floor.

For the third time that day he found himself standing over her. The things she had stirred in him when he saw her on his bed were nothing compared to what was happening to him now.

He could not remove his gaze from her. It was painful to look... but how painful would it be to look away? As he stared she slowly started to raise her head to look at him with the most glorious look he'd ever seen. Her eyes dreamily searched for his.

Ulquiorra wanted nothing more than to step forward pull the girl off the floor and...

His thoughts were stopped when he noticed her raise a hand to her lips. It was only then did he take in the full sight in front him.

Orihime, on her hands and knees before him, her hair messily over her face falling down but only slightly covering her bare neck and shoulders, it's tips softly kissing the bare portion of her breasts (oh how he envied her hair), her dress itself threatening to completely reveal her, and then there was that look on her face as her hand finally touched her lips, it was both so innocent and yet so provocative.

Ulquiorra stomach began performing back-flips. Something stirred inside him and the slightest colour kissed his cheeks.

Within the blink of an eye, he was standing by the doorway again... only this time with his back to her.

"Don't take all day..." was all he said, Orihime could see his hand trace his lips one final time before he roughly shoved it into his pocket.

She couldn't help it; she couldn't hold it in... Covering her mouth she let out a soft giggle. She should be feeling violated and dirty... but looking back on it he hadn't done anything to harm her. Thinking to herself she decided it was all worth it to see the look he'd given her. There was no mask covering his face then.

Slowly she rose and began to undress... with her back to him of course, but she knew he wouldn't turn. He wouldn't look until she told him he could.

The sound of the woman's giggle still rang in his ears; it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Had she ever laughed in front of him before? And with that Ulquiorra did something he'd never done before... he smiled. It may have been only a little, but it was still a smile... pity no one would see it.

Ouch, my teeth hurt just from writing that last bit... where did this cheese come from? I certainly didn't plan it this way, oh well! I like it all the same XP

I swear, one day he'll toss her onto his bed and have his way with her! How cute was perverted Ulqui? Checking out her boobs... really now Ulqui! Tsk tsk.

- Kiku

Ps. I kind of have the next bit planned... but plot bunnies are always welcome XP


End file.
